Two words
by Uchihamelia
Summary: Baginya, Yuri adalah wujud nyata dari hidup dan perasaan cinta itu sendiri. Dua hal berarti yang begitu penting.


**Uchihamelia presents a story**

 **Two words**

 **Disclaimer: Yuri! on Ice © MAPPA**

 **Written by Mitsuro Kubo**

I didn't receive any profits in writing this fanfiction

.

.

Pesona matahari terbit baru saja lewat. Victor berdiri menghadap laut lepas di hadapannya. Matanya sedikit menyipit. Dengan helaian peraknya yang bergerak tertiup embusan angin ke sana-sini. Sebagiannya masih statis, sebagiannya lagi menutupi pipi. Matahari masih belum terlalu tinggi, tapi cahayanya sudah semakin bersinar sedikit demi sedikit.

Di atasnya, dominasi langit sudah mulai membiru. Di depannya, laut biru membentang dengan luasnya. Victor, lelaki yang menurut banyak orang bertubuh sempurna itu, masih berdiri di situ. Dan tak lama, tangan kanannya ia rentangkan ke depan. Diferensiasi yang terlalu mencolok. Netranya langsung berkonvergensi pada satu-satunya benda yang menghias jemarinya. Sebuah cincin emas yang melingkar dengan apik di jari manisnya.

Cincin emas itu semakin berkilau tertimpa sinar surya yang semakin melaju tinggi. Mata Victor kian menyipit. Kemudian, pikirannya kembali pada kejadian seharian kemarin. Hari saat di mana ia mendapatkan cincin tersebut.

Lengkungan kurva tipis terukir di bibirnya. Ia puas menghabiskan _quality time_ bersama Yuri seharian kemarin. Berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota Barcelona dan berbelanja, serta berburu makanan hingga petang. Kemudian malamnya, Yuri memberikannya cincin ini. Yuri bilang, cincin ini adalah hadiah spesial untuknya, untuk hari spesialnya pula. Ia bahkan tak menduga Yuri yang tampak polos tiba-tiba terlintas untuk memberikannya hadiah semacam ini. Sungguh di luar prediksinya. Namun apa pun itu, ia sangat berbahagia atas presensi Yuri dalam hidupnya.

Sebelumnya, selama dua puluh tahun lebih dalam hidupnya, Victor sama sekali tak tahu apa arti hidup dan cinta. Ia hanya menjalani hidupnya sebagaimana seharusnya ia lakukan. Tanpa tahu makna dan arti yang sebenarnya. Ketika akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjadi pelatih Yuri di Grand Prix Ice Skating tahun ini, perlahan-lahan ia mulai paham makna dari dua hal yang sebelumnya sama sekali tak ia pahami ini.

Victor tahu ini gila. Bahkan hampir semua orang menjerit tak percaya ketika ia memutuskan untuk pensiun dini dari kejuaraan Ice Skating. Dan menjadi pelatih dari seorang Katsuki Yuri. Lelaki berkacamata kelahiran Jepang yang saat ini berumur dua puluh tiga tahun.

Victor tahu ini gila. Bahkan ketika tadi malam ia mengatakan di hadapan Yuri dan teman-teman peserta Grand Prix lainnya bahwa; cincin ini adalah cincin pertunangan ia dan Yuri. Bahkan saat ia berkata bahwa ia akan menikahi Yuri jika Yuri berhasil meraih medali emas dalam final grand prix tahun ini. Ia tahu ia sudah bertindak semakin gila.

Sebagian temannya mengucapkan selamat. Sebagiannya lagi menatap horor tak percaya. Yuri sendiri gelagapan dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Mungkin, sebagian dari mereka menganggapnya serius. Dan sebagiannya lagi menganggapnya hanya bercanda. Ia sendiri tak begitu yakin Yuri ada di posisi yang mana. Namun yang pasti, semalam, ia benar-benar tak bercanda mengatakan hal itu meski ia melakukannya dengan gaya bercandaan. Victor benar-benar serius ingin menikahinya.

Tendangan keras di punggungnya membuyarkan Victor dari lamunan kilas baliknya. Tendangan itu mendarat di punggungnya sampai tujuh kali. Mengguncang tubuhnya yang semula berdiri dengan tegak.

"Victor Nikiforov sudah mati!" ujar suara itu dengan nada berat dan intonasi kesal. Perlahan, Victor menolehkan kepalanya seraya memiringkan tubuh.

Yuri Plisetsky berdiri di situ, dengan matanya yang menatap sinis. Victor sendiri lebih suka memanggilnya Yurio. Dia adalah Yuri yang lainnya. Yuri lelaki Rusia yang baru berumur lima belas tahun. Bukan Yuri-nya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat senang mengurus babi gendut itu?" sahutnya murka.

Victor merotasikan kakinya dan mendekat. Lalu sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya agar sejajar. Ia tahu Yurio marah mendengar dan melihat fakta kemarin. Apalagi, ia yang mengutarakannya sendiri. "Apa kau mau bertanding melawanku?" ucap Victor dengan sedikit senyuman tipis di bibir.

"Jangan sombong. Tidak semua skater ada di bawahmu. Cepat menghilang saja sana, kakek tua." Yurio mendesis dengan serius tanpa hasrat mengajaknya untuk bercanda.

Dengan refleks satu tangan Victor langsung menangkup kedua pipinya, hingga membuat wajah Yurio tampak bergelembung. Tangan itu mencengkeramnya, dan menarik wajah Yurio agar mendekat berhadapan dengan matanya. Kali ini, Victor menatapnya serius. "Cincin yang kau dapat dari si gendut itu. Aku akan menang untuk membuktikan betapa tidak berguna orang yang memilikinya." Yurio berujar lagi dengan kekesalan yang masih kentara, sementara ekspresi Victor mulai melembut.

"Lepaskan aku!" katanya seraya menangkis tangan Victor dari wajahnya.

Victor segera menolehkan kepala begitu mendengar gonggongan suara anjing di pesisir pantai. Netranya menatap lurus dengan sebuah asumsi yang kembali muncul. Ia yakin jika ia tetap tinggal di Rusia dan menjadi pesaing, Yurio tidak akan termotivasi seperti ini untuk bertanding dan menang. Begitu pula dirinya yang kini begitu terpacu untuk menargetkan medali emas sebagai kemenangan absolut untuk Katsuki Yuri dalam final ini.

Lantas, Yuri Plisetsky memulai langkah dan meninggalkan Victor sendirian berdiri di dekat situ. Namun tak lama, Lelaki berambut pirang itu kembali memutar kepalanya. "Tempat ini mengingatkanku pada laut Hasetsu," sahutnya sedikit bernostalgia.

Bibir Victor segera melengkungkan kurva tipis begitu mendengarnya. "Aku juga memikirkan itu," jawabnya dengan pandangan kosong dan kepalanya yang masih lurus mengarah ke depan. "Apa kau cemburu?" gumamnya pelan.

Wajah Yurio memerah seketika. _Pertanyaan macam apa itu?_ Batinnya. Alih-alih mengiyakan atau menyanggahnya, Yurio memilih memalingkan wajah. Bahkan ia tak terpikir sama sekali tentang kata cemburu yang Victor ucapkan. Yang ia tahu, ia hanya marah dan kesal melihat dan mendengar fakta bahwa Victor dan Katsuki Yuri telah bertunangan. Ia tak begitu memahami hal apa yang memicunya dan membuatnya emosi itu. Yurio melebarkan langkah kakinya tanpa berniat lagi untuk menoleh. Ia benar-benar pergi tanpa merespon pertanyaan gila yang keluar dari mulut Victor. "Heh? Mana mungkin aku cemburu!" gerutunya pelan.

Victor memutar kepalanya sebentar. Melihat Yurio yang sudah pergi menjauh dan mengacuhkan, ia kembali memandang laut di depannya. Sejujurnya, Victor tak begitu mempedulikan pada orang-orang yang kontra akan keputusannya. Tentang apa pun pilihan hidupnya. Baginya, Yuri adalah wujud nyata dari hidup dan perasaan cinta itu sendiri. Dua hal berarti yang begitu penting. Yang baru ia sadari setelah presensi Yuri ada di sekelilingnya selama hampir delapan bulan ini. Kali ini Victor benar-benar menyadarinya. _Life and love_ itu untuknya adalah Yuri. Karena ia mengenal arti dari dua kata tersebut juga karena Yuri. Memang benar, Victor Nikiforov mencintainya. Dia, Katsuki Yuri. Dan ia berniat untuk menikahinya. "Yuri, kau berhasil membuatku gila."

.

.

 **The end—**

.

.

 **a/n:** inspired by Yuri On Ice episode 10. **i'm not fujoshi**. write this story **doesn't mean i support** lgbt. **no, i'm not support** lgbt. it's just because i like this anime. just because it!

mind to review? :"))

sign,

Uchihamelia


End file.
